1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a joint mechanism and a robot having the joint mechanism.
2. Background Art
In a joint mechanism having joint members such as links interconnected by a joint, etc., the joint member is usually protected by a cover to prevent the entry of dust and water droplets into the interior, as taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 3914157 ('157).
The reference of '157 proposes a joint mechanism in the shape of fingers of a humanoid type robot hand with covers like finger coats that cover phalangeal members of finger mechanisms.
To be more specific, when each of the phalangeal members of the finger mechanisms is bent through the joints, since the resulting curved portion of the cover is likely to go into a gap between cushioning members under the cover. To deal with it, the joint mechanism of '157 is configured to give the cushioning members to have thickness capable of preventing the curved portion of the cover from being jammed in the gap.
Aside from that, Japanese Patent No. 4246052 ('052) proposes a technique for a similar type joint mechanism using a linear ultrasonic motor as an actuator, in which interphalangeal joints are locally covered by accordion-shaped covers to prevent the entry of dust, etc. into the interior.